Easter Surprise
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: It's Easter in Symphonia! Just a one-shot Kraine fic. Enjoy!


I'm back. :O How shocking. I wanted to write a one-shot. xD so I did! And here it is. :O Happy Easter everyone! :3

_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. :) _

Hey… Mais isn't here…

* * *

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because."

"That's no reason."

"Because… because it's degrading!"

A humiliated expression hovered on the stoic face, dark chocolate eyes glaring daggers at the… the thing! How could she possibly expect him to wear that? Auburn hair swayed gently before his face as he shook his head.

"Raine, there is no question about this. I refuse to put on that damned costume!"

"You're so stubborn!" The half-elf frowned, shoving the white, fuzzy costume towards the seraphim.

Shocked by the impact he stumbled back a tiny bit, the white fuzz finding its way in his mouth.

"I am not going to wear it."

It was like an explosion occurred in the maiden's aqua eyes, a fiery glow emitting as she stepped more forcefully towards him, hands outstretched with the costume gripped tightly within her slender fingers.

"Kratos Aurion! There will be no more argument." A habitual nature over took the school professor. Dealing with children and teenagers daily had instilled a great stubbornness within her. Fed up, she continued to pressure the man. "You will wear it."

With one final shove, she thrusted it into his arms as he backed away. "Fine! Fine! I am not jumping around though."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

Turning away, a small smile snaking its way upon his face, the seraphim spoke, "Okay, but you are too."

The silver haired woman paused, staring at the back of the retreating figure as he grabbed a second costume off the store rack.

"N-no…" A shocked frown creased her face as she gazed upon the outfit.

"Yes."

"Oh, this is going to be exciting." Colette smiled as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, "I've never celebrated Easter before."

"Really?" The red haired chosen turn his head towards her, "I used to celebrate it all the time when I was young with an Easter egg hunt in the mansion." His eyes twinkled as he thought back, the images still shining vibrantly in his mind as he continued, "The eggs were painted in all the pretty spring colors! And some of them would be normal eggs, but some were special eggs. Some of them had chocolate in them, or little toys or gifts."

"In Mizuho we give them as gifts sometimes. It's kind of like a way of showing that you care for that person." Sheena smiled, looking around at everyone.

The entire group had come together to celebrate the holiday, the coming of spring (even though in Symphonia you can't always differentiate from the seasons). Well, almost the entire group.

"It's too bad dad couldn't make it." Lloyd frowned, a sigh escaping.

"Yeah, it is. I haven't seen that old man in ages!" Commented Zelos, again looking among the group. "Wait, where's the beautiful Raine?" His eyes fell upon the young Sage.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be here soon." He smiled gently, he knew what was happening. It's hard to keep secrets from others living in the same house, so Raine told him everything but made him promise not to tell.

"This is embarrassing." The seraphim whispered quietly to the healer as they stood outside the closed door.

He stood, wearing the costume. The rabbit costume. It was a full suit, with a hood, complete with floppy rabbit ears and big bunny hands. He held a great, weaved basket filled with painted eggs in his left paw. Only his face could be seen, and his bangs which still covered his unimpressed eyes.

But he wasn't completely unhappy. At least he wasn't in this alone.

Raine gave a 'hmph' to his comment.

She stood beside him, her cheeks holding a slight tinge of pink. Clearly she did not find his outfit quite as embarrassing as her own. After all, it wasn't one of the Altimira bunny outfits!

"Well, let's get this over with." Raine grabbed hold of the door handle, pulling it slowly, wondering to herself what that perverted chosen would say.

With a sigh, and red beginning to tinge his cheeks, Kratos began to hop his way into the room. Yes, he hopped. And luckily, he didn't trip over the giant rabbit feet of the costume, or end up spilling the basket of fragile, colorful eggs. Yes, he was actually a very good hopper.

All eyes turned to the door as it opened, Raine following Kratos into the room. She of course walked in, hopping in high heels didn't seem like a good idea to her.

"Happy Easter." Kratos spoke, trying to sound excited but how excited can one truly be when they're completely embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Dad!" Everyone made their way towards the seraphim, except of course Zelos who by passed him and went straight to Raine.

Hearts in his eyes, he grabbed her hand, "Oh my darling Raine! You look absolutely stu- ow! Ow!"

"I'm sorry Raine." Sheena smiled apologetically as she pulled the chosen away by the ear.

Slightly disheveled, the maiden joined the rest of the group who were all standing around in a circle like shape.

"When did you get back?"

"A few days ago. I've been staying with Raine and Genis."

Lloyd's eyes turned towards his small friend, "You knew he was here? And you never told me!?"

"It was a surprise! And Raine also said she wou- Ow! Sis!"

Raine stood quietly behind her brother, smiling.

"Are those eggs for us?" Colette asked, pointing to the basket Kratos held in his hand.

"Oh, yes. They are." He went to reach his other hand in, but couldn't quite grab the eggs with his huge, fuzzy paws. He contorted his face in slight frustration before sighing and looking towards Raine who laughed and went over to help.

"Professor." Colette watched her teacher as she turned her face towards the voice.

"Yes Colette?"

"Are you the Easter Bunny's wife?" The blond tilted her head in a questioning matter, awaiting her answer as the pink color returned slowly to Raine's face.

"…I'm his helper." Raine smiled weakly, wishing the heat in her face away. What kind of a question was that!? The Easter Bunny's wife. Ha.

She reached her hand into the basket and grabbed the first egg. This was the first time she had really looked at one of the eggs. It was hand painted, with beautiful scripture delicately painted on, spelling the recipients name.

She turned her head up towards the seraphim, only to find his own dark eyes gazing down at her with a gentle smile on his face. Once again she could feel the heat, and turned her head back down, reading the name on the egg.

He was quite talented. As they distributed the eggs, Raine gazed at the intense detail in the intricate paintings on the side of them.

When all the eggs were in the hands of their owners, and thanks were given to the 'Easter Bunny', they began to gently crack them open.

It's a bit funny when you think about how hard Kratos must have worked to paint these eggs, just so that they could be broken. What a ridiculous concept. Regardless…

Chocolate. Smiles of joy were held upon each face as they found delicious milk chocolate contained within the shells. Well, except Zelos.

"Kratos! What is this!?" The redhead's voice caused silence to quickly take over the room. The clear tone of anger, disgust, and shock pull all eyes towards Zelos, where he stood, hands held away from his body, the egg white dripping off his fingertips.

Sheena was the first to laugh, and soon everyone joined in except the outraged chosen.

"This is not funny!" He exclaimed as Kratos made his way over. "I'm sorry Zelos. I must have forgotten to take the insides out of yours." The seraphim smiled, sarcasm and delight flowing from his voice. "Here."

The seraphim outstretched his hand and gave the chosen a new egg. Zelos watched it wearily, unsure what to think.

"It has chocolate. I promise."

Kratos turned away from Zelos and walked towards Raine, his paw fumbling around his chest area as he searched for the zipper to take off this horrible outfit.

"Would you like some help Kratos?" Raine questioned, laughing lightly as she watched him attempt to undo the suit.

"Please."

Raine began to pat on Kratos' chest, searching for the zipper. It was slightly awkward to say the least. When she finally found it she grabbed on, and looked back up at his face.

"You sure you want it off? The bunny ears look so cute on you," she whispered jokingly as she reached up a hand and played with one of the ears.

Kratos smiled, nodding.

Slowly Raine began to unzip the outfit. This strange action of course had grabbed everyone's attention. Really. None of them knew what Kratos was wearing underneath. For all they knew he could have been completely naked! Which would for an extremely awkward situation, even more so awkward then taking off someone else's clothing, which Raine was currently doing.

Everyone watched intently, breath held as slowly the outfit began to open around the chest area. What were they going to see? Did they really want to see it…?

A simultaneous sigh seemed to come from the room itself as the purple clothing was revealed.

"Than" Martel." Zelos sighed.

"I don't know… I bet he has a pretty sexy body." Sheena shrugged.

Zelos turned his head towards the summoner, "I have a sexy body you know! And I'm not afraid to show it."

"Oh I know Zelos, I'm just slightly afraid to look at it when you go gallivanting around in that Speedo of yours." She shrugged once again.

Zelos was about to reply when in the corner of his eyes he saw something. Something… strange. And awkward to see. And quite possibly disturbing to some. Something rather surprising, as could be heard by the, "Wha-" and "…But…" and other various omg sounds that silently filled the air.

As the professor had continued to unzip the outfit, Kratos pulled his arms out of the goddess forsaken sleeves and the damned paws at the end, and had in fact wrapped his arms around the healer; pulling her into a kiss.

Shock was spilling over and out of the room, an extensive amount coming from this completely unexpected act of admiration. Only Genis had a slightly calm face.

As the seraphim had been staying in the Sage home, he had very much caught on to the flirting and all that which had gone on between the two. It was quite… awkward to watch and hear.

Raine's cheeks were flushed, as the kiss broke apart and she stood quite still, her shimmering eyes stuck on the brown ones.

With a small smile, Kratos held up a hand in which sat the egg he had painted for her. She had put it in the pocket of her vest, not wanting to destroy the beautiful artwork.

"You haven't opened your egg yet," he said simply, putting into her hand.

With a slightly dazed look upon her face, Raine looked at the egg and carefully cracked it open. She looked down into the bottom of the shell, and her eyes grew wide and shot up to the seraphim once again who had a gentle smile on his face.

Tears began to fill the healer's eyes as a smile drew itself upon her lips. Seeing this, the smile on the angel's face simply grew.

Smiling, Raine threw her arms around Kratos and hugged him, resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped back around her.

"This… isn't right…" Lloyd spoke silently watching. Genis simply laughed at his friend and punched him in the arm. "Let them be happy."

A completely unexpected surprise, the group's faces held both happiness and shock; no one had seen this coming.

"I don't get it," Colette stared blankly at the couple, "what's inside the egg?"

* * *

Yay! Omg omg. I wrote a story. : 3 Just an Easter one shot. ;D Hope you liked it! Please review :D


End file.
